Nocturnal Love
by IncendusChimera
Summary: At first I thought my new job would be easy. You know, just guarding the animatronics. But now.. Is it possible to be in love with 12 people?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story, so please go easy on me.

Unexpected Encounter

"Well. My first night on the job! I wonder how it'll go.." I pull my phone out of my pocket, checking the time. It was eleven o'clock, so my shift is going to start in an hour. I get out of my car, and jump onto the sidewalk. I walk into the pizzeria, seeing the little amount of kids and patrons getting up, ready to leave. I walk down the hall, hearing the laughter of the children slowly die as I walked farther. The building had the impression that nothing bad ever happened in the history of Fazbear Entertainment. It was a kind, gentle environment, making me feel almost like they were trying to hide a secret, something so horrible and filled with malice that if known, would fill the entirety of the planet with fear.

Almost.

I plunk myself down into the small swivel chair, pulling out my phone again and typing in my password.

"Welcome, Mike Schmidt."

My name is Mike Schmidt, I had dark brown hair, that always seemed to be messy. I had extremely tanned skin, from years of sitting in the sun. I was kind of skinny, and I didn't have very many muscles. I had brown eyes, and a slight lack of freckles.

After what felt like a few minutes of watching youtube, the lights in the hallway, along with the lights in the vents and on the ceiling, powered off. Only the lunar powered lights in the office remained on.

Now, the kind and gentle environment was gone.

The hallway was creepy as shit, and I nervously glanced around. I was supposed to guard the animatronics, but right now, I was more concerned about myself. I felt like I was about to piss myself, and I hesitantly shone my phone light down the hall.

"Kay.. Nothing.." I grab the tablet on my desk, and flip through the camera feeds. Nothing in particular caught my eye, so I put the tablet down. I checked the hallway again. Nothing was there.

"This is really, really freaky." I check all the feeds again, winding up the music box. I had already been told everything I needed to know about my job when I signed up, so the need for a 'phone guy' had disappeared.

"Are you the new night guard?" I let out a girlish scream, dropping the surprisingly durable tablet onto the floor. I slowly turn around, shaking and holding my chest, which was heaving up and down. What I saw didn't reassure me about my thoughts of this place.

The mangle.

She was a tangle of suit pieces and a flexible endo, she was pink and white, and had teeth that had more resemblance to razor blades. I was frozen in fear, not able to move or breathe. I just stared at her, and her gaze locked onto my eyes.

"Why so scared? Are you afraid I'll bite you?" She gnashed her teeth together playfully, but in the heat of the moment, I wouldn't have noticed if somebody outright told me.

"P-Please.. Don't kill me.." I curl up into a ball into my chair, dropping my head to my knees. Her ears drooped, and she moves to pat my back.

"Ohhh.. I'm sorry. It was just a joke, y'know?" I slowly lift my head, her expression of sympathy cutting through the fear.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you.." She pulls me into a hug, and my terror was chopped in half. She was warm, just like a human, and she lays her muzzle in the crook of my neck. I grab her and pull her tangled endo tighter, and I was startled when a moan cut the silence… I press myself back into the chair, her muzzle coming out of the space between my shoulder and my neck.

"..Mm.. Sorr- Ah!~" I moved my leg just a bit, and she bit her lip, panting.

"That's my sweet spot~"

"W-What!?" I pull my leg out from under her, and she stops her comotion.

"All my things.. Are, mangled.. Remember?" She was breathing shakily, and I realized, I had to keep my erection down. I cover up my crotch, and she looks down to all the movement. A cruel smirk forms over her lips, and she closes the distance between our faces.

"So you DO want to play it that way.." I gulp, and she just chuckles under her breath.

"What.. Fox got your tongue?" She gives me a quick kiss on the lips, causing my face to burn.

"Or your dick perhaps.." She moves down to my pants, and rips them apart, exposing my 8 inches. The sudden burst of cold air made me gasp, and she licks her lips.

"N-No! Don't do that!" I shiver, and she hovers her face over my manhood.

"Tell me.. What's your name? I want to know whos name to scream when you fuck me." I stay in silence, and her smile falters for a moment.

"WHAT'S YOUR NAME!?" She snaps, and I flinch.

"M-Mike.."

"Good. I want to know whos name to scream when I fuck you." She licks the tip of my dick, and I groan, gripping tight onto the chair.

"So you like that.." She licks my erection a second time, this time from the bottom up.

"AH!" She chuckles again, and my face turns beet red again.

"Why don't we just get to the good part?" She lifts herself over me, showing me her pussy- the thing that triggered those moans, and this entire event. It looked like it was part of the endoskeleton, and had an almost completely separate from the rest of her body. It looked somewhat _meaty_ on the inside. She chuckles one more time, before slamming my her vagina down onto my dick. We both scream in pleasure, pulling the other into a grab. We panted for a moment, a look of lust in her eye.

"You.. You're inside.. Inside me.." In her pauses, she was gasping, and moaning from even the slightest twitch. It felt like a sinful heaven inside her, the surprisingly warm walls clamping onto me.

"Well.. You feel great.." She locks her lips with mine again, and I get the slight taste of myself from her saliva.

'Gross.'

I break from the kiss, and she looks at me, analyzing me, before she begins to bounce on my rod.

"Oh! Ah!~ So good!" We begin to pant again, and I feel pressure slowly building in my lower regions. Her walls contract, and her tight pussy starts to create friction I didn't think possible.

"Mm! MIKE!" I begin to slam into her from below, and her soft moans turned into screams of ecstasy.

"HARDER MIKE! HARDER!" I obey her begging, and spin us on the chair before reaching my destination. The desk. I grab her 'ass,' and lift her onto the desk, beginning to unrelentlessly smash into her g-spot. As I pushed into her, I realised that she had bumps along her pussy walls in all the right places, causing maximum pleasure. I grab onto the long tunnel that was her gender, and slam into it even harder, wanting more.

"MiiIIiKe!" Her voice wavers, and she gives a short scream with every thrust.

"Mangle, I, I'm gonna!-" She throws her head up in a silent scream, leaning onto me as my essence of life pours into her. After a couple minutes, she stands up, my limp dick sliding out of her. She kisses my nose, and smiles at me.

"That was great." She turns away, and blushes.

"It was also my first time.." She turns to examine me once more, and her face turns more red by the second.

"Well, I'll tell the others that you can live." I freeze.

"So they DO want to kill me?!" She nods.

"Yes, they don't trust all the night guards at first.. Which is why I like to scout ahead, and greet the guards and see whether or not I would like to have them around.." She looks at me accusingly.

"D-Do I meet the qualifications?" My worry begins to rise again, and she raises an eyebrow.

"Maybe.." Her face turns back to the happy one I had known earlier.

"Yep! Just kidding!" She gets leaps over the desk, and skips down the hall. But before I can continue with my shift, she turns again, revealing two white dots for eyes.

"I intend to have some more _fun_ with you sometime.." She continues to run down the hall, and I just sit in my chair.

'Looks like things are going to get interesting..'

This is a harem fic btw.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow! I only wrote one chapter, and I have so many follows and favs! Thank you! Also, I am extremely hungry for reviews. I'm looking at you eclipse metastar! :) But I don't like flames! :( I'm looking at you Fireball!

Relief. For now.

I spent the whole day at home thinking about Mangle.

Even though she was- well.. mangled, she was beautiful. I think, I might be in love. But..

"Mike! Time for your late breakfast!"

How am I going to break to my parents I lost my virginity to a robotic fleshlight? I run down the stairs, each step causing a loud BAM to go through the house. I was not a very elegant person, ironic to my skinny form. I get to the table, the smell of bacon flooding my nose.

"So.. How was your first day at your new job?" My mom asked me, I pull out a chair and plunk my ass onto it, looking at my short from elderly parents.

"Hah.. It was fine. I only had to sit in a chair and look at cameras." I fidget a little, before regaining my composure. My dad sets a plate down in front of me, and I hastily dig into the formerly happy egg and bacon face.

Time skip 4 u!

It was night again, the day built almost completely from me thinking about Mangle on my bed. And that meant two things. The rest of my day, about 10%, was me eating, and watching porn on my phone. How did one sexual encounter make me so horny? I have no idea.

I stalked down the eerie hall again, slightly less offset by the dark demeanor. I didn't know what to expect tonight, because Mangle said all the others wanted to kill me. I didn't know why, but I would have to make a good first impression at all costs. And hopefully, that meant fucking every single person in the building. I sit down in my swivel chair, the axle creaking from yesterday's 'attack.' I pull up the tablet, seeing Mangle rush around trying to tell everyone I was good. There wasn't audio, but I could tell that was the case because any robot that looked hostile, whether it meant they were drawing their fingers over their neck while glaring at the camera, or they had their fists clenched as they stormed towards the office, stopped their angry actions when Mangle would briefly enter the room. I heard scraping in the halls, and I turned on my flesh- flashlight, pointing it down the halls. A purple rabbit was charging down the hall, an orange fox closely following behind. I had a feeling Mangle hadn't gotten to these girls yet, so I jumped to the vent, crawling inside.

It was only a matter of milliseconds until a furry purple hand grabbed my ankle. Now I could see why Mangle was in such a rush.

"The night guard? I thought we killed him a week ago." The vulpine animatronic got on her knees, quickly bringing a sharp hook to my neck. "How should we do it this time?" The rabbit stroked her chin. "We've already stabbed him to death, we gave him a heart attack, we crushed his bones one by one, how come he won't die?!" The rabbit picked me up, and slammed me to the wall.

"How 'bout we rip out his heart. That will guarantee he can't come back to life." The fox nodded.

"You're right!" She presses the tip of her hook into my chest, and I hold my breath,waiting for puncture-

"Stop!" I find Mangle scrambling through the vent I initially tried to crawl through, pulling herself out. "Don't kill him! He isn't the same guy!" The two withered animatronics look at me, looking me up and down, before the purple one let me go.

"Oh.. I'm.. I'm so sorry! I thought you were a different person!" The orange canine shot daggers at her.

"We! Ye dumbass!" I claw at my own shirt, pulling the fabric away from my sweaty skin. A small red tear in my skin rested above my heart, blood dribbling out at a slow pace.

I breathe, standing up and trudging to my desk, sitting down in the comfy leather swivel chair. As I breathed shakily, Mangle mang- mingled with the other two robotic furries.

"Seeya! I'll leave you guys to your business.." Mangle slunk out of the room, now occupied by a fox, rabbit and human. I pull the tablet off my desk, flipping through the feeds and winding the music box up. The fox and rabbit stationed themselves beside me, on either side of me. I continued to manage the building whilst discreetly hiding my raging erection until the digital clock in the corner of the tablet hit 1:00 AM. The 2 animatronics grabbed me, one for each shoulder, and threw me to the ground, winding me.

"Again, sister wither.. How should we dispose of the guard..?" Though there was no movement in her face, the rabbit was obviously grinning, a plan forming in her mind.

"Well Bonnie, I think.." She paused, licking her lips above me. "We should eat him..!" They began forcefully ripping my clothes off me, and for a moment I actually thought they would rip the expensive fabric. -I had made sure to dress my best for tonight.

My jeans were the first to actually come off, along with my underwear. My flaccid cock lay before the fox, who took control of my lower half. Bonnie, who was fumbling with my shirt due to a missing arm, was preparing her wet pussy above my face. I gasped, feeling the fox grab my dick in her cold hand. It was uncomfortable, but somehow, it turned me on. She started stroking my length gently, and I gave a low moan feeling her hot breath on my sword.

"Foxxyyyy.. Wait for meeee.." Bonnie eagerly tugging at my shirt. I felt bad for her, so I took matters into my own hands. If matters meant her dripping sex and hands meaning mouth.

"Ah..!" Bonnie shudders and screams as I eat her out, having.. Uh.. 'Studied' pleasuring a woman. Foxy dives onto my dick, sucking and licking vigorously.. As was I, a certain bunny animatronic grinding her vagina on my face. Foxy began humming loudly, causing her entire throat to vibrate.

"Foxy..! That's..! Amazing!" Foxy began to deepthroat me simultaneously, but her robotic anatomy gave her the refusal to gag. I felt a knot forming in my lower regions, and hopefully, Bonnie felt one too. I started to lick and suck even faster, hearing the purple form scream and moan on top of me.

"Mike!" Her voice wavered as Bonnie's orgasm splashed over my face, and I swallowed what fell into my mouth. It.. Club soda? I felt Foxy wrap her snake like tongue around my dick, and squeezed. With that, I came.

My dick throbbed as waves of ecstasy surged through me, and Foxy gulped my thick seed down with stride, some of the cum gushing out of her mouth.

"Foxy..! Share his cum!" Bonnie got off of me, and the two commenced a kiss at my feet, trading the white essence in their mouths. Meanwhile, my cum still poured out of my dick, pooling at my crotch. The intense display in front of me kept me hard, and I soon realized something obvious. This was so fucking hot.

"Bon, we need to let Mikey join, or he might feel left out!" I give a drunken smile over to them.

"No, I'm fine here, watching two beautiful, sexy animatronics make out in front of me."

"Nonsense! You must join!" With that, the two beasts grabbed my dick. I gasped and gave a long groan when I felt a pair of tongues begin to work on my cock. They licked my manhood, licking up the cum pooling on me. Slowly, an urge built in my penis again, and the two furries began to plant kisses all over my dick. With Bonnie's warm tongue warming my cock, and the sensitivity from my last orgasm, rhapsody hit me like a brick of marijuana.

Excitement was bestowed upon these animatronics.

Time skip 4 u!

Tonight, I did get sleep. But not without perverted dreams about what tomorrow might hold.


End file.
